Destroy You
by DirtyLikeHell
Summary: Gaara always felt something insane for his sister, but that day it had reached unsuspected limits. Warning: Non-con.


Contains non-con, violence and torture.  
No, it's not a romance

* * *

"W-why?" The blonde girl asked, choking in her own blood.

There she was, on the floor, humiliated, sore, beaten, broken and bleeding in that dark, huge, empty room. He wasn't sure if this time he had crossed the line, but he didn't actually cared anyway.

"Why, Gaara?" She asked again.

"Are you sure you want me to answer this?" He replied with another question, his voice coming out husky.

"I… I do." She said closing her eyes.

"I love you, I hate you. You confuse me."

Temari swallowed hard.

"Gaara, if you actually loved me, you wouldn't do this." She said as blood and tears fell down her flawless face. "You would have asked for it, not stolen."

"Exactly because I don't know, I do." The redhead whispered.

"I'm your sister." She said almost inaudible.

"I don't care." He answered. "I came to the conclusion that I love you because I hate you."

His words were cold, without any sense.

Gaara smiled in a twisted way, watching Temari as she cried silently. He had gotten what he always wanted. Right in front of him she was, beaten by him, humiliated by him, hurt by him… _Touched_ by him. Her skin was like an addiction to him, he always felt something insane for his sister, but that day it had reached unsuspected limits.

"You're just another female, a female that confuses me." He said approaching her.

His hands touching her cold bloody skin. She started struggle again, just like she did the first time, which earned her many wound all over her body.

"Stop." He said calm, bending over her and whispering in her ear. "If you try to fight it back, I'm going to destroy you completely."

Suddenly Temari felt his lips crushing against hers, rough and forceful. She blocked his way to her lips, closing them tightly. However, he hit her hard in the stomach, and when her lips parted, he layered with passion inside her mouth, licking every corner quickly.

"Gaara, please stop!" She pleaded when he left her lips and slid his caresses to her neck. "It's disgusting." She said trying to push him off.

He didn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

He traced a trail of wet kisses all over her body, and then he reached his point, her sore womanhood.

Temari felt like it was all her fault; after all, she was the one who gave him trust. He could be the Kazekage, but people still used always to say that he haven't changed, that everything about him was only faking.

"_Filthy, dirty, nasty, repulsive."_ She thought as she felt his tongue touch her private area. Temari felt even more uncomfortable when she realized he was licking her blood.

"Get off, Gaara. Stop it, what do you want from me?" She screamed as she struggled hard and pushed him off.

"What do I want?" He screamed back, grabbing her hand and bending over her. "I want to hurt you, injure you, humiliate you, break you, break that mask of braveness you did. Hurt you until there is nothing left of you. No Temari. Only a lifeless body without soul. A broken, wounded and ruptured body." He said lowering his head over her breasts and then taking them in his mouth, using his legs to restrict her from moving. "I want to see you suffer, see you cry, agonize. I want to end your determination. I want to end your hopes of falling asleep or stop this monster in me. I want everything that is part of you. Because you're mine. My blood. My flash. My skin. My family. My sister. Only I have the power to fit your pieces, your chunks. Only I can rebuild your life. Nobody but me, Temari."

"I wish you were dead! I hate you! I hate you! I want to tear you with my own hands, I want to crush you into pieces. Demon!"

"With your mouth shut you are prettier." He said taking her lips in his teeth.

He bit hard, drawing blood out of her mouth. Temari only complained silently.

"I want to hurt you permanently. So you will not be able to forget me, the one who ended your life." He said.

Gaara could barely hold himself, he did want it to be slowly, painful and uncomfortable to her, but his destructive feeling inside of him was telling him to just do it quickly, telling him she didn't worth his time. But still, he couldn't stop it. Because he loved her and he knew that it didn't matter how many times she said she hated him, it was just a lie. She loved him, she loved her little brother. Even now. Now that he was making her be nothing less than a useless toy for him to play with, to destroy.

He wanted to mutter insults. Pour venomous words about her, until they completely cover her, penetrating her soul, her mind. He wanted his voice to be recorded on her, in her memories. He wanted his voice echoes forever in her head, and so it is impossible for her, forget it, forget him.

He stood up, once more staring at her with wild eyes, watching his damages in her body, appreciating everything that he did to her.

Temari didn't think twice, she just ignored all the pain, stood up and ran. She ran to the door. But it was no problem to Gaara, who just stood there, watching her panicking, trying to open that door as if her life depended on it, and it actually did.

The blonde kunoichi only screamed when she felt the sand hold her ankles, pulling her.

"Stop it, Gaara." She yelled, nailing her nails on the wood floor.

Gaara just brought Temari to the same place she was, but now with sand keeping a hold in her ankles and wrists, opening both wide. He ducked and looked at her eyes.

"Do you really have to do this so hard, nee-chan?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

Temari froze when she heard him call her that way, she struggled trying to get free of the sand's hold. He ankles and wrist were staring to get a red coloration as she tried to move herself, cutting her flash with the harsh sand.

"Why me?"

"I already told you Temari, don't make me repeat myself." He said getting in the middle of her legs.

"Ga-Gaara! Don't! Don't do this, please. We are siblings." She begged once more, closing her eyes tightly.

"You can beg, scream, cry as much as you want, no one will hear us, because no one knows that place, nee-chan." The redhead said approaching his lips from hers until they were together.

Temari in an insane action bit his lip, trying to make him stop. Gaara backed down, touching his mouth.

"My… Blood." He whispered staring his fingers. "Hm… Temari, you will only get hurt because of that." He said shoving himself inside of her rough, not caring for her to get used.

Temari started struggle hard, with furious tears coming out of her beautiful green eyes. She kept moving her body and shaking her head, making it difficult to Gaara concentrate in his actions.

"Stop!" He said when he gave her a punch.

The blonde didn't say anything, she just stopped, feeling blood lick out of her mouth. She never thought that Gaara's punch could hurt that way.

Gaara turned Temari in her stomach and leaned over her.

"If you fight back I'm going to rip off each part of your body while you agonize." He threatened.

Not giving time for her to answer, he did the same action he did before.

* * *

She pleaded, humiliated herself more then she already was, screamed for help and cried without stopping. The pain was unbearable, destroying her, tearing her soul.

It took Gaara a long time to finish his twisted play time with his sister.

He came inside of her, not taking off, breathing hard in her neck.

"I hate you." Temari whispered low.

He didn't say anything or did anything, he only stood up and leave, she wouldn't go anywhere anyway, so he just leave and would only come back later to finish what he started.

It hurt so much: Her body, her heart ... Her soul.

Her purity had been tainted by her own brother.

Empty, dirty and used, just like a prostitute. That's all she felt beyond the horrible pain, before Gaara came and ended with everything, slowly and painfully, torturing Temari until her last breath, just like he wanted since the start.


End file.
